OBJECTIVES: The issue of aggregate need for dermatologic care in the United States has been studied since July 1975 under a contract from the Bureau of Health Manpower by Drs. Peyton Weary, David Ramsay (dermatologists), and Melvin Krasner, Health Care Economist. Other individuals in the APD and NPD, together with NIH officers, have been developing particular data on research and academic manpower distribution in dermatology. The workshop will be aimed at disseminating new information generated from within the discipline, and general concepts from experts outside the discipline relevant to a comprehensive analysis of dermatology manpower needs. (RB)